Vrott
Information Known as one of the more violent species in the Kyklos galaxy, Vrott are often found in the possession of the more corrupt societies, where they are generally found in coliseums as bestiarii 'monsters' to slaughter the victims. Because of this, they can garner a huge price on the black market, leading to smugglers such as the Henzaps and affiliations such as the Crux and Scourge space pirates risking life and limb to obtain them for potential clients. Unlike most species in the known galaxy, Vrott are silicon-based. On their homeplanet, Vrott are "a typical species", and generally eat by scraping up other silicone-based lifeforms that encrust the planet's rocky surface. Because of the limited number of these small creatures in any given location, the Vrott have become extremely territorial, and will try and kill any species they do not considered prey in an attempt to preserve their food supply. As mentioned above, Vrott are silicone-based lifeforms, appearing as huge edifices of slowly-moving granite. Oddly shaped, they awkwardly move forward upon three towering legs, which are fused together in strange ways to allow for their locomotion. Their mouths are gigantic, and many gladiators will find themselves crushed between the two slabs of their jaws. Three eye-like sensor organs sit in the middle of the upper head slab; this is their only means of detection. While Vrott are predated upon on their homeworld, their predators do not function well as coliseum monsters as they are not tremendously territorial. They do breathe, but due to their silica systems and excruciatingly slow metabolisms, they do not need to breathe more than once every few days, and this is enough time to lock them into a suitable environment when taken offworld. The Vrott Homeworld A world currently only classified by its catalog code, the Vrott homeworld is dangerous to many races, possessing both an atmosphere and oceans comprising mostly of sulphuric acid. Statistics *'Species Type:' No-blooded Terrestrial Siliconite *'Lifestyle:' Solitary Predator *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Forage (70% success rate) *'Armor:' Vrott bodies are composed almost entirely of a combination of silicon and silicone, and are as hard as rock; in some cases harder. This is because of the need of a tough exoskeletal structuring to prevent their overall corroding by way of the sulphuric atmosphere. Due to this, they have an unintentional yet entirely useful use of it as heavy armor, and nearly all conventional personal weapons will glance off of it. Even many types of plasma phasers will be absorbed. *'Defenses:' Other than the rocky "skin" of the Vrott, it possesses no other defenses. *'Weapons:' A Vrott's main weapon is its huge, slab-like mouth, which are built for plucking their barnacle-like prey off of rocks. However, in coliseums they have also been witnessed crushing significantly smaller opponents with their feet, instantly crushing whatever body parts fall under it. *'Tools:' A Vrott's only tool is its heavy, rocky tongue, but this is almost useless for manipulative purposes. *'Method of Eating:' Undescribed *'Reproductive Rate:' Sexual maturity is reached after 700 years. They are asexual beings, and will not breed, but may impregnate themselves every 100 years. *'Gestation:' 1.5 months before they release their young. Each batch of young are called a mound, and are the size of sand granules. *'Offspring Incubation:' Offspring are immediately able to survive on their own once they are "born". *'Number of Offspring:' 1,000,000,000 per mound *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 0.002% -- while 2,000,000 will survive to asexual maturity, only one in every billion are truly likely to survive for the entire 10,000 year lifespan. *'Singular / Plural:' Vrott / Vrott ''SPORE'' Statistics [[image:Vrott Spore.png|thumb|400px|An unsuccessful attempt to create the species in SPORE.]] *'Health:' 48 *'Speed:' 4 *'Voice:' Shortensnout *'Jump:' 4 *'Bite:' 5 *'Sing:' 3 *'Dance:' 4 *'Charm:' 2 Trivia *A generation of Vrott giving birth is known as a centennial dump. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Lithotrophs Category:Galactic Pests Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials